


[Vid] Play Hard

by heresluck



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You're fucking with a star.</i> Music: Krewella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Play Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This vid premiered at VividCon 2016. Visual and thematic spoilers, but minimal plot spoilers beyond the first couple of episodes of S1.

[Download](http://heresluck.net/videos/Killjoys-PlayHard-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/1062203.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/149061139928/killjoys-vid-play-hard)


End file.
